Fino all'alba
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Notte... In una locanda c'è chi riflette sulla propria vita.


So che è lì fuori, su quel ramo, che mi osserva pettinarmi. Lo ha fatto ogni notte sin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati.  
Un tempo mi chiedevo perché lo facesse, se ero così importante. Ora non più. Ho accettato la sua presenza.  
È una sorta di rituale: rimane ad osservarmi finché non mi addormento, poi se ne va chissà dove. Ma sono sicura che, di quando in quando, è rimasto a tutta la notte a vegliarmi.  
Per paura che qualcuno mi attaccasse? Per nutrirsi dei dubbi e delle paure che mi assalgono la sera? In tal caso per lui dev'essere una festa...  
Ma questa notte è diversa dalle altre: è la calma prima della tempesta. Come sarà il mondo all'alba? Tutto lascia presagire una guerra...  
Una guerra che non ho potuto evitare...  
Una guerra in cui sarò la pedina di qualcuno...  
A volte penso alla bambina che fuggì da Zephilia per dimostrare al mondo di non essere soltanto la sorella minore di Luna Inverse...  
Come potevo immaginare che sarebbe finita così? Volevo essere padrona della mia vita e mi sono ritrovata a lottare ferocemente per evitare di essere il burattino di qualcuno... Solo per scoprire che, per quanto possa essere arguta, c'è sempre chi riesce a manovrarmi nell'ombra.  
Sono stanca di tutto questo. Vorrei poter pensare solo a me stessa per un giorno, un'ora soltanto.  
Senza dovermi preoccupare di essere la guida del gruppo, il punto di riferimento.  
Senza dovermi preoccupare di macchinazioni ed intrighi.  
Senza dovermi preoccupare di critiche e malelingue...  
Già, le malelingue. Quante volte mi sono sentita chiamare "la nemica di tutti gli esseri viventi"?  
Posso sopportare gli altri appellativi che mi sono stati affibbiati, ma questo... Questo è il peggiore!  
Quante volte ho combattuto per la salvezza del mondo rischiando la mia vita e quella dei miei compagni? Troppe per meritare una fama del genere.  
Essere utilizzata come spauracchio per i bambini che non vogliono andare a dormire... Quasi fossi un mostro che si nasconde sotto il letto e che aspetta solo l'occasione per mangiarli... È proprio vero che è più facile ricordare le colpe di una persona e non i suoi meriti.  
Chissà se alla mia morte sarò ricordata per aver salvato il mondo o per aver sterminato qualche banda di banditi? ... O per le mie forme non troppo esagerate...  
In fondo sono famosa anche per questo, no? "Piatta come una tavola", "senza tette",... sono alcuni degli appellativi con la quale sono conosciuta. Come se fossi l'unica al mondo...  
So fin troppo bene che lo fanno per urtare la mia suscettibilità, perché sono permalosa... L'umorismo caustico di Luna era il peggiore, ma a 13 riuscivo a mandar giù e andare avanti... Ero in fase di crescita e c'era la speranza.  
Ora è diverso. E come posso difendermi se non lanciando qualche Fire Ball, malmenando e pungendo sul vivo con qualche battuta feroce? perché certi commenti sono come pugnalate allo stomaco, specie se detti da chi ci è vicino.  
Soprattutto dai miei compagni di viaggio... gli amici più cari che abbia mai avuto.  
Gourry... Lo spadaccino più abile che abbia mai incontrato, con un cervello da medusa ed un intuito eccezionale... Non cessa mai di sorprendermi né per la sua memoria corta, né per la sua capacità di capire tutto ciò che non sia magia o intrighi... Da quando l'ho incontrato, è finito in un numero impressionante di guai a causa mia e non mi ha mai abbandonato al mio destino. È il mio primo amore, il cavaliere (è un mercenario, ma va bene lo stesso) senza macchia (anche se ne avesse alcune, di sicuro non lo ricorda) né colpa (o quasi...) che accorre in mio aiuto. Non che ne abbia sempre bisogno, ma fa piacere che, quando serve, ci sia. Mi chiedo quando deciderà di rassegnare le "dimissioni" dal suo incarico di guardia del corpo per raggiungere Sylphiel a Neo-Sailaarg. Si merita un po' di riposo da trascorrere con la donna che ama, non solo le sporadiche lettere che riescono a raggiungerci. Credo sia tempo che il suo sogno di sposarsi ed avere una nidiata di bambini si realizzi.  
Zelgadiss... Come potrei dimenticare la sua faccia dopo che gli chiesi cosa ne pensasse del terzo trattato di filosofia di Crateos? Sembrava che mi fossero spuntate le ali... Da allora non ho più toccato l'argomento, ma, quando mi sorprende a sfogliare un libro, cerca sempre di sbirciare il titolo. Gli è così difficile capire che i miei interessi non sono solo la magia, i soldi ed il cibo? Non si accorge che, a causa della sua ossessiva ricerca di una cura, sta perdendo ed ha già perso la maggior parte di ciò che offre questo mondo? E poi, bisogna ammetterlo, così non è niente male... Se non nascondesse sempre il viso e sorridesse un po' di più, avrebbe ai suoi piedi frotte di ragazze adoranti. Ma grazie ad una certa principessina, non è più così musone...  
Amelia, la sorella minore che ho sempre desiderato (anche perché Luna avesse qualcun altro da tormentare). Dal nostro primo incontro è cresciuta tantissimo. È diventata più forte e sicura di sé. Certo, i discorsi sulla Giustizia sono ancora un tantino esagerati, ma, se dovesse salire al trono, sarebbe una grande regina, di quelle che si ricordano nei secoli a venire. Ma in questo momento i doveri della principessa di Sailoone si fanno ogni giorno più forti... Ieri è partita per tornare alla sua città. È un bene che sia arrivato quel messaggero: Phionel ha bisogno di lei al suo fianco nella complicata danza della diplomazia. Soprattutto ora. Spero che sua sorella ritorni al più presto per alleggerire il suo fardello.  
Zelgadiss è partito con lei solo dopo una "spiegazione logica". Adesso è convinto che cercherò di arrivare Zephilia prima dell'inizio dei combattimenti. In fondo non gli ho mentito: andrò a Zephilia, ma solo dopo aver indagato maggiormente sulle cause di questo conflitto. E poi non sopporterei di avere al mio fianco un'altra persona che si preoccupa per il suo amore lontano. Uno è già troppo. Meglio che la scorti lui stesso a Sailoone e ci rimanga.  
Xellos... La causa della maggior parte dei miei guai. Credo che il nostro gruppo sia fonte d'intrattenimento e di nutrimento come poche per lui... Concentro lo sguardo sullo specchio nel tentativo di scorgerlo nel riflesso, ma non ci riesco: ha scelto bene la sua posizione. Sorrido pensando alla situazione: chissà quanti, al suo posto, mi considererebbero nemica e cercherebbero di approfittare del momento per uccidermi. Basterebbe così poco... Un solo incantesimo, se mi cogliesse di sorpresa... Il calore del mio sangue sulle sue mani gli darebbe qualche sensazione?  
Qualche volta mi sono fermata a riflettere sul poco che so di lui. Era umano prima di diventare un mazoku? Riesce a provare qualche sentimento non negativo? Molti sostengono che i demoni non possono amare, ma è vero? Cosa ha fatto dopo la Kouma War, l'evento per il quale è stato creato e nel quale si è distinto tanto da ottenere i Demon Blood? Quante guerre avrà provocato tra gli esseri umani? Quante stragi avrà causato? Quante donne avrà corteggiato? ... Ma tutto ciò fa parte del suo fascino...  
Ognuno di loro ha una persona speciale, una persona che li ascolti, che li conforti... Ed io? Mi guardo attorno e mi scopro sola. Senza nessuno che non mi consideri una semplice amica, un passatempo o un'avversaria. Senza nessuno a cui possa chiedere aiuto. Posso infondere negli altri fiducia e determinazione, affrontare un Dark Lord con un sorriso stampato in volto, uscire quasi indenne dalle situazioni più disperate... Ma nessuno mi è vicino ad allontanare dubbi e rimorsi... a lenire il dolore. Solo l'oscurità a tergere lacrime mai versate.  
Confidarmi con loro, _mostrarmi debole di fronte a loro_ è fuori questione. Non capirebbero. La "loro" Lina Inverse non ha dubbi né paure, non conosce cosa significhi la parola "rimorso". Già, la "loro" Lina Inverse...  
Ci sono notti in cui penso di uccidere "questa" Lina Inverse. Basterebbe poco: sarebbe come lasciare Zephilia una seconda volta. Però conosco il dolore che si prova quando qualcosa di prezioso ci è sottratto e non è sofferenza che vorrei provocare senza motivo. Poi, considerata la fortuna che mi ritrovo, Xellos riuscirebbe a rintracciarmi entro breve e chi avrebbe le parole per spiegar loro i motivi del mio gesto? Il coraggio di dir loro: "Non sono quella che credete io sia. Non sopportavo più la maschera che sono costretta a portare. Voglio essere libera!"? Per loro sarebbe un tradimento.  
E mi trovo a pensare a quanto sarebbe diversa la mia vita se quel giorno non avessi deciso di introdurmi nel tempio e leggere quel libro di magia tanto importante che nessuno voleva farmi sfogliare... Quella copia così antica del Claire Bible che nessuno aveva mai letto, ma che era stata solo custodita... che il giorno successivo bruciò nell'incendio del tempio.  
Non avrei mai saputo dell'esistenza di Lord of Nightmares... Non avrei mai creato il Giga Slave... Sarei mai stata in grado di trovare un altro modo per sconfiggere Shabranigdoo? E Phibrizio mi avrebbe utilizzato per cercare di distruggere il mondo?  
Ma soprattutto: avrei avuto il coraggio di abbandonare tutto e tutti per cercare una conoscenza maggiore? È sempre stata questa mia sete a spingermi avanti... Questa voglia di scoprire, esplorare, imparare che mi impedisce di stabilirmi in qualche luogo... Questa curiosità che non posso combattere... che mi spinge ad affrontare battaglie e pericoli...  
...  
...  
...  
Ma a cosa sto pensando? Non sostituirei un secondo della vita che ho vissuto con quella che avrei potuto vivere. Ho scelto io stessa il mio destino e non mi sono mai pentita di ciò che ho fatto. Non posso vivere una vita non mia!  
Io sono la grande Lina Inverse: nulla e nessuno potrà mai cambiare questo fatto!  
Continuerò il mio viaggio senza mai fermarmi, senza preoccuparmi di come gli altri mi giudichino. Chiunque si pari sulla mia strada è avvisato: non avrà scampo. Provino pure a cercare di controllarmi: li attende un'amara sorpresa!  
Anche se l'alba di domani fosse l'ultimo sorgere del sole su questo mondo, continuerò a lottare con tutte le mie forze!  
perché voglio vivere ogni istante, voglio continuare il mio viaggio, voglio assaporare tutto ciò che il mondo può offrire... Voglio essere felice!  
Rimpianto e paura non sono cose per me!

La decisione è semplice.  
Xellos è scomparso quando mi sono alzata di scatto, ma non tarderà a tornare nella sua posizione sul quel ramo. Ma questa volta le cose andranno un po' diversamente da come le ha progettate.  
La finestra si apre senza difficoltà e l'aria della notte mi avvolge. Traggo un respiro profondo e lo chiamo, infrangendo ogni regola:  
- Xellos. -  
Lui appare nella stanza dietro di me.  
- Qualche problema, Lina? Non riesci a dormire? -  
- Cosa facevi su quel ramo? -  
- Ero semplicemente di passaggio... -  
- Di passaggio... Ogni sera ed in ogni locanda in cui ci siamo fermati? -  
- In realtà... -  
Forse ho già intuito la risposta...  
- In realtà... è un segreto! -  
Come immaginavo. Dove avrò messo la spada? Anche se è un mazoku, se lo trafiggo dovrebbe provare un po' di dolore...  
Mi avvicino a lui lentamente. Già si aspetta una reazione violenta, ma non si muove.  
Un sorriso malvagio sorge sulle mie labbra. Poverino, lui non ne ha idea...  
Mi alzo in punta di piedi e le nostre labbra s'incontrano.  
È la prima volta che lo vedo così sorpreso. Sta per dire qualcosa, ma le mie dita sulle sue labbra lo fermano.  
- Per questa notte lascia il mondo al di fuori di questa stanza. -  
Per un momento sembra soppesare la mia offerta. Poi la sua mano raggiunge la mia e bacia le punte delle mie dita, mentre mi osserva con il suo sguardo felino.  
E nell'oscurità rimangono solo due anime che si baciano, si accarezzano. La finestra aperta è l'unico occhio del mondo che li osservi.  
Non voglio parole che creino confusione e dolore. So a chi va la sua lealtà e non oso metterla in discussione. Sono consapevole che tutto ciò potrà rivoltarsi contro me e che domani potrebbe uccidermi con le sue mani. Ma voglio conoscere l'amore, anche solo in questo modo, prima che questa guerra inizi e che non vi sia più tempo, prima di ricominciare a lottare.  
Fino all'alba... È dolorosa la consapevolezza che, ogni secondo che passa, la notte fugge per lasciare posto al sorgere del sole.  
Fino all'alba.

The End


End file.
